


Past Sins Creates Present Monsters

by BellaP3891



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gaston (Disney) Lives, Gen, Hurt Gaston (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP3891/pseuds/BellaP3891
Summary: Adam's curse was broken thanks to Belle's love. But why everybody seems to forget why he was cursed in the first place? Adam wasn't a good person and Gaston would gladly remind him of that.





	Past Sins Creates Present Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Beauty and The Beast belong to Disney and whoever wrote this fairy-tale.  
> English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes.

The thing is, Gaston wasn’t always a vain sexist pig. He was a warrior once, he had honor and he also had rage. He went to war, he saw comrades fall for a prince who didn't deserve their spilled blood, he came back home to see all his precious belongs seized by said prince, to learn that his mother died in the streets, begging for a piece of bread while coughs racked her lungs until she was spitting blood. So, if the Enchantress hadn't gotten to the prince first, Gaston would. And this was why the rage remained, even after the memory spell. The rage that festered his heart like an infected wound, strong and poisonous enough for him to unconsciously become that abominable creature obsessed with Belle, enough to do atrocious things in her name.

So when Gaston was falling to his death, he was in peace, because at that moment he remembered who he was and who the Beast was and his only thought was that they deserved each other. Belle would never be the woman he would choose for a wife, because, as the prince, she thought she was better than everybody else, she wanted more than that provincial life, she disregarded them because they were not smart enough for her taste. But fortunately, luck strikes and Gaston didn't die. The castle was under enough snow for him to fallen over an amount of it, get out without a scratch and run away from that cursed place while everybody was rejoicing the return of their beloved prince.

Gaston stumbled back to his house and looked around without recognizing anything, not even his name. Gaston was a childhood nickname that stuck when the Enchantress’ memory spell swept over the village. He never belonged to that place, but when he arrived there, after hunting the despicable prince who was exiled by his own father when the king finally lost his patience with such a superficial son (even if said son was the king’s own doing), the only thing he remembered was this stupid nickname and that he was hunting something, and this story stuck.

Gaston started to pack his things, that village wasn't for him anymore and even if the burning rage still exists in his guts, he doubted that he would have anyone by his side to hunt the country's prince. Besides, he was tired, enough to not move on but to move far away from there.

Unfortunately, the villagers noticed sooner than he thought they would that Gaston didn't die in the fall and soon his humble home was being invaded by an angry mob and he was being escorted to the palace under heavy guard and in shackles. When they arrived in the throne room, there was the prince and Belle, beautifully dressed in a gown, beside the man, with her head held high in pride and again he asked himself what the hell did he see in her. She was far away from his type. He liked strong-minded women, his mother was one, but Belle had an arrogance surrounding her that only made her a hypocrite for judging Gaston.

“You know why you are here, don't you?” She spoke with the authority of a future queen. Curiously, the role fitted her, she had the brains and the beauty required for the position. The prince, however, wasn’t looking at Gaston in the eye. Well, it seems that his royal highness also remembered.

“I have no fucking idea.” Belle startled when she heard such crude words and Gaston smirked. He was a soldier, he learned to let it go of his noble education in the war.

“Gaston…” Belle reprimanded him and Gaston scowled. He wasn't a child for her to use that tone with him.

“Why his royal highness doesn't tell me my crimes?” Gaston provoked and Adam gave him a pained look.

“Luc…” He said the name like it was stuck in his throat.

“Oh. He does remember.” Gaston said with mockery, enjoying every second of Adam's shame. The prince deserved it. Just because everybody was kissing his feet and singing his praises, it didn’t mean that the past was suddenly erased. That everything he did while he was cruel and selfish was forgotten, not for Gaston, and it was disgusting to see how the villagers had such a short memory. As far as Gaston remembered, Adam was banished for five years to that place to learn how to be a better ruler, to let go of his spoiled brat persona because the king was getting old and he didn't want an incompetent son on the throne. The king died months after Adam's exile, but the banishment held. The prince wasn't allowed to return until the five years were up and he finally learned to be a king.

Let's just say that the old king's plan failed spectacularly. Adam went to war, used the people's money to pay for it and for his extravagant balls. He destroyed families, sent young boys to their death in the front and hadn't shed a tear for them. And just because of a curse, he was now worshipped like a freaking God.

“Remember what? Adam?” Belle’s eyes were a loving shade of brown and were looking at Adam's pale face with such care that Gaston gagged. She was not that smart if she accepted a man without knowing all his story.

“Why don't you tell her, _cousin_.” Adam flinched with Gaston's harsh tone.

“Cousin?!” Belle echoed the title, surprised as everyone else in the room who was observing Gaston's fall from grace.

“Yeah. Have you told her what really made the Enchantress curse you? You were a despicable man and I really don't believe that you are redeemed at all.”

“That's not true!” Belle came in defense of her fianceé. “He is not you!”

“Me?!” Gaston laughed and it wasn't a nice laugh. “Tell her cousin! Tell her how you sent my baby brother to the war to die in your name! Tell her how you didn't even wait for the front to confirm my death to seize all my money and properties and kick my sick mother to the street! Your own cousin! Tell her that you were banished by your own father who couldn't look at you selfish face anymore! Tell her about the hundreds of young men who died and spilled blood in your name while you were dancing and partying using our money! TELL HER!”

“I am so sorry, Luc,” Adam asked, begged him, without the courage to look Gaston in the eye.

“I came here hunting you, to kill you for your sins but the Enchantress got you first and all I had left was my rage and no recollection of what I was doing here. My rage turned me into a kind of man that I always hated. You are a disease that kills everything you touch. I tried to kill you when you were a Beast and if what you are expecting of me is an apology, you can keep waiting for it until the end of the days. Also, you can kill me for my crimes, I will die with honor and a clean conscience. Can you say the same about you?”.

“Adam?” Belle choked when she said his name, with tears in her eyes and not believing in what she just heard. “Tell me he is lying.”

“Yes cousin, tell her. Tell her how I'm just a jealous pig that would do anything to escape punishment. Make yourself feel better with your own excuses.” Gaston mocked the prince.

“He is not, lying, I mean,” Adam confessed, finally looking at his cousin. What hurts the most was that one day in the past Gaston didn't hate him. They were pretty close, like brothers, and Gaston went to war believing that he was fighting for a man that could still be a good king and Adam disappointed him, proved him wrong, and he didn’t have an excuse for this. “Release him.”

“Your Highness?” LeFou asked with some hesitancy.

“Release him!” Adam ordered with impatience. The shackles fell from Gaston's writs with a loud clang.

“Your Highness, do you think this is wise?” LeFou tried to protest. He was by Gaston’s side during all the Beast debacle, he saw the raw rage in the man's eye, something that at the time he thought it was too much, because Gaston wasn't that interested in Belle, she was just a hard catch that would soon lose its shine for the man, but now that he knew the real reason behind that thirst for revenge, he didn’t think it was wise to let the man go. Who could say that Gaston wouldn't come back seeking revenge? He could try to kill the prince again.

“I already took everything from him, I won't take his freedom too.” Adam explained. “I’m so sorry, Luc.”

“Sorry is not enough. It will never be enough.” Gaston said with bitterness in his voice and gave the other man a mocking courtesy. “I wish you a happily ever after, my prince. Although, by the look on your fianceé's face, I doubt that this will happen.” He smirked and left the throne room with his head held up high in pride. Adam watched Gaston go until the double doors closed behind him and then turned to look at Belle's horrified expression.

“Adam…” She choked again with the name. “What have you done?!” For that, Adam didn't have an answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although the movie explained some things and fixed others, I still have some questions regarding the story, such as:
> 
> 1\. The story happens in France, meaning that Adam is France's prince (despite his name being Adam) and supposed heir of the throne. So why the heck was he living in a castle in the middle of nowhere? Shouldn't he be in Paris?
> 
> 2\. The Enchantress erased everybody's memory, but she also changed it. Most of the villagers had relatives in the castle who they didn't remember. Something had to fill the gap. I think the memory spell also created false memories. 
> 
> 3\. It seemed that Belle didn't grow up in the village. If that happened, everybody would be used to her "weirdness".
> 
> 4\. Gaston's fury for being scorned by Belle was too much in my opinion. It was clear that he suffered from PTSD, but such rage against the Beast was too much. So I used this an excuse to write this fic. 
> 
> 5\. Belle is arrogant, period. She is the good guy, but she is also full of herself on some points.


End file.
